


A Very Yang Solution

by SixUnderOneXSix



Series: So Far [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixUnderOneXSix/pseuds/SixUnderOneXSix
Summary: Yang decides to help Ruby solve her problem, by many’s standards it's not a direct approach. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings, these belong to Rooserteeth and Monty Oum, may he rest in peace.





	1. Part I: Weiss and Ruby

A Very Yang Solution (Part I):  
Characters: Yang, Weiss, Ruby  
Pairings: Whiterose, Bumblebee  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings, these belong to Rooserteeth and Monty Oum, may he rest in peace.

Summary:  
Yang decides to help Ruby solve her problem, by many’s standards it's not a direct approach.

 

Beacon Academy Rebuilt, Boiler Room  
Weiss grumbles, how did she the most rich woman in the world get stuck in this position with her increasingly hot partner…. Dust I hate this. Dust damn you Yang! 

You see Yang had decided to solve Weiss and Ruby’s communication issue, ie they wouldn't tell each other how they felt. Yang had decided to do that though by locking the two in the boiler room of their newly refurbished school, approximately an hour after their first classes, of Junior year, had ended.

“Weiss, you look a little… a… hot under the collar, do you need to take your jacket off?” Ruby questions her cape already abandoned and the long sleeves of her new combat uniform rolled as far up, though a single glove left covering her scarred right arm. Weiss looked at Ruby’s half mask, the one that Weiss has sewn for the younger girl after the incident while she sat in the hospital trying to figure out how to tell the nearly seventeen year old girl that she cared, of course neither of them were that young anymore. Weiss takes one look at Ruby’s toned arms and realizes exactly why Yang put the two of them in there. 

Heat may have been a good way to discourage physical contact, but it would also make it very hard to discourage the speaking of feelings. Dust damn Yang! Weiss thinks as Ruby sits down getting as close to the ground as she can to escape the heat. 

“Weiss are you sure you’re okay?” Ruby asks turning her head to look at the heiress who was currently turning red from both just looking at her partner and the heat of the room. “Weiss I really think you should take off your jacket, it's way to hot in here for that to feel at all comfortable.”

“F-fine… just d-don't stare…” Weiss struggles out before Ruby sits straight up her head shooting around the room.

“I have an idea Weiss!” Ruby shouts as she starts to stand and slips into a running stance. The fencer turns and looks at the sweating reaper and realizes just a second too late what was about to happen.

“Ruby wait!” Weiss shouts her arms still stuck in her jacket as Ruby activates her semblance and slamming right into the white haired woman. The action slams them into the ground, Ruby on top of Weiss, essentially straddling the other woman.

The heat in the room only increases as Weiss looks at the eighteen year old above her. Ruby stares down with her single silver eye, catching Weiss’ ice blue crystals with it.

“Weiss there's something I want to ask you…” Ruby begins staring at Weiss. 

“W-what i-is it?” Weiss wonders her throat fairly dry.

“Do you want to go out on a date?” Ruby questions as she leans closer to the heiress. Weiss smiles, and leans closer to meet with the reaper.

“How about we just kiss and that'll give you an answer?” Weiss asks back just as their lips were about to meet the door opens.

“And here we have the now dating Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose!” Yang shouts through the open door as she smiles, her hand wrapped around Blake’s waist.

The two girls in the room immediately untangled themselves at the sight of metal armed grinning woman.

“Yang Xiao Long!” Weiss screeches as she charges at the blonde. It takes only a second for Yang to realize she’s about to die before a voice rings out.

“Weiss?” Ruby starts. “I kinda want my sister alive, plus I think you and I need to cool down.”

Yang bolts while she has a chance and Weiss grumbles before walking back to Ruby before they go out to cool off in the dorm room.


	2. Part II: Yang and Blake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang realizes something about herself and her partner… she decides to remedy it the only way she knows how, the Yang way. Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters or settings, these belong to Rooserteeth and Monty Oum, may he rest in peace.

A Very Yang Solution (Part II):  
Characters: Yang, Weiss, Ruby  
Pairings: Whiterose, Bumblebee  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings, these belong to Rooserteeth and Monty Oum, may he rest in peace.

Summary:  
Yang realizes something about herself and her partner… she decides to remedy it the only way she knows how, the Yang way.

 

Beacon Academy Rebuilt, RWBY Dorm Room  
Yang smiles as she walks in on her partner reading yet another book, the white jacket she’d started wearing abandoned on the ground, switched out for a comforter. The dorm room was surprisingly cold actually. No doubt due to the Heiress’ annoyance at Yang’s early interruption of the her attempt to study before getting Ruby from the training room. Locking them in the Boiler room wasn’t so bad… was it? Come on guys don’t give me a hard time it’s for their own good. I’ve seen the way Weiss looks at Ruby and I know for a fact that Ruby likes Weiss so hey… boiler room right? 

The thought process though is cut short as Yang realizes that Blake is snuggling even more into the comforter and that the room seems to have become even cooler. The brawler heads to the window to look out at the snow falling down on the pathways between the Senior dorms and Freshmen dorms on the other side of the quad. White Christmas… wonder if Weiss did this for Ruby? That reaper always did love snow. Naw Weiss is good, but not that good, right? Chattering teeth pull her out of her thoughts and make Yang turn to look at Blake still struggling to read, the book shaking in her hands. She wasn’t being played now was she? Either way Yang knew what she had to do.

“You okay there pretty Kitty?” Yang asks in the suavest voice she can muster and turns her lilac eyes on her partner. Who has looked at her with her eyes wide. Yang could almost swear that she had seen anticipation in those amber eyes, but that couldn’t be right, right?

“It’s cold Yang, do you think I’m okay? Also I thought I asked you not to call me Kitty… I hate that nickname,” Blake answers as she continues to shiver. 

“My poor Blakey, as your girlfriend I must take it upon myself to warm you up!” Yang shouts with glee as she starts to get in the bed only for Blake to move away. “What Blake? You know I don’t bite… Oh Dust! We’ve never… never cuddled before have we…”

Blake only shakes her head no in response as she tries to avoid looking at Yang, still halfway towards getting in the bed and halfway off. Blake’s amber eyes flick between Yang and the bed, asking the single question, why are you still waiting. But Yang seemed completely frozen her mind stuck processing the last thought.

You see this situation wasn’t normal for Yang. The girl flirts, dates, but never has a committed relationship. Yang either moves at a pace ridiculously fast, matching her sister in everyday life, or not at all. So Yang can’t even process right now that she hasnt shared a bed with Blake, hasn't cuddled with her, these thoughts are something she’s just accustomed to. Well there is one way to solve this… 

The brawler quickly crawls into the bed and leans over kissing her partner as she climbs into the covers and curling up to the resident ninja. Now all of these moves had their intended effect on the other girl. The minute Yang’s lips meant Blake’s the former stopped thinking. When Yang’s body touched Blake’s the ninja couldn’t stop her, going completely relaxed at the heat Yang let off. Finally as Yang pulled her close Blake couldn’t help herself and closed her eyes, purring at the heat the blonde naturally generated.

They sat like that for awhile before Yang realized she had to go get the Ice Queen and Rubes, before they started doing something everyone would regret.

“Hey Blake honey, I gotta go do something you wanna come with me?” Yang questions. Blake only mumbles at first, but as Yang tries to get up Blake grabs on tightly and holds on. Her eyes open giving a Weiss Schnee level glare at the brawler.

“If you value your life you will not leave my side… I need a heater right now,” Blake mumbles the last part. Oh so I’m a heater now am I?

“Is that all I’m worth to you? Some heat?” Yang asks feigning shock at the statement. Blake gets up and kisses her this time actually shocking the blonde.

“Of course not dear, you’re also a very nice pillow it turns out,” Blake smiles as she pulls the other girl towards the door. “Now I believe there’s something you need to do so we can get back to cuddling?”

I think I’m in love with her…. Is the last thought through Yang’s head before she remembers her sister and Weiss, I’m so dead…


End file.
